


Blame the Leather Pants

by onehunnitlines



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crushing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehunnitlines/pseuds/onehunnitlines
Summary: Changkyun has a crush on his Hyung and their latest performance of Alligator finally does him in. Frustrated and unable to sleep- he tries to help himself without getting caught.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Blame the Leather Pants

Changkyun shifted, hips rocking lightly against the stuffy he had between his thighs. He had been turned on for hours it seems, erection never fully waning all night and it was really starting to become irritating. This crush he had, it was proving to be harder and harder to deny. 

He could ignore it now, keep his eyes shut- but then he would see the other man. The leather pants of his performance, strong thighs and cut of waist. The broad expanse of his back in the thin black shirt- the way his fingers gripped the mic. It was maddening. 

He shifted again, biting his lip as he rocked a little harder- gaining more friction, now more than a little hard with his imagination wandering. 

Minhyuk was gone for the night, working on lyrics with Hoseok, thankfully- and he wondered if maybe now was a good time.

Careful, he looked across at Kihyun, the other obviously asleep- and then down at Jooheon who was only snoring softly. He could see the cut of his jaw, bare of his chest- and his heartbeat thumped, trailing over the other’s form. 

As quietly as he could, he slid his shorts down his legs, letting them hang off of one ankle, and wrapped a hand around himself. A shaky breath through tightly shut teeth- and he rocked his hips up into his own hand. It had been a long time, too long- and it felt good to finally touch. 

Peering through the wood panels, he found Jooheon’s hand, lax and holding his blankets and he roved over his forearms. God, the amount of times he had thought of those fingers. In his mouth, or around his neck, or inside of him. 

Sighing, he squeezes his eyes shut and switches hands, letting the other move behind him, dip down to the sensitive skin at the base of his spine. 

The desire to have something inside had his breath catching, and the pleasure of stroking himself was clouding his thoughts enough to make him more daring than he had ever been. 

Stopping, he shifts, moves the stuffy up so he can angle himself half on his belly and give easier access to slip between his cheeks. 

Lotion under his pillow that he grabs, but he stops for a moment and looks over at the other two again. 

Kihyun hasn’t moved- but Jooheon has pushed his blankets down a little, hand holding the band of his shorts low enough that Changkyun can see the V line of his hips. 

Oh fuck, he can’t help the whine that escapes and he looks up to see the other’s face still lax in sleep- so he flips the cap open as quietly as he can. 

Not ideal, but when his slicked fingertip rubs up between and slides over the sensitive skin of his opening, it's perfect. His pulse is thumping in his ears, and he lets his hand cup his sex again- closing just loosely and stroking slow. 

He wants it to last, but he already knows it won't- not when his fingers shake as he pushes up against his rim. 

This angle he can see Jooheon’s stomach, the grey cotton shorts- where his cock is probably laying soft against his thigh- and he bites his lip when he lets his finger breach. 

It's been so long, it's a little bite of burn- but it still feels so good, grounding him as his mind spins. 

He can’t believe he’s doing this, but he can’t stop now- lets his hips rock a little, into his grip and back onto his finger. If only he could get it deeper, and he stretches, slides a little further- stretching himself a more. 

Opening his eyes, he pants, vision zeroing in on Jooheon’s stomach again, imagining whats beneath the shorts. 

His imagination steps in- the other pushing him down on the bed, and its his fingers spreading Changkyun open. Hissing, he lets the other sink in on his next press- more of a stretch and he’s shaking, hand squeezing around his cock. 

Fuck- he was gonna, he was so close- 

Letting his eyes open, his breath catches- all movement ceasing when his heart pounds. 

Jooheon’s hand is actively moving, pushing his shorts down far enough that Changkyun can see the start of dark hair. 

Confusion bleeds to disbelief when he looks up at the other’s face and sees dark eyes looking up towards him. 

He wants to hide, wants to apologize and ask how much Jooheon saw- why he woke up. But he’s paralyzed still, and then his attention is brought back down- the other moving. 

Blankets pushed down, and his shorts followed- catching for a moment before his cock springs into view, hard. It's so thick, long and red at the tip- Changkyun’s mouth waters. 

Whatever the fuck was happening his brain isn’t confused- the still fingers inside of himself kicking back to life. He strains, pushing hard until in and out. 

They lock eyes, Jooheon’s hand wrapping around himself and stroking up slow. 

He matches the rhythm. He knows he’s not gonna last like this- not with the other watching him close. 

His eyes rove back and forth- down to the bite of the other’s teeth against his plush bottom lip- and his hips roll up, fluid and sinful. 

Changkyun aches inside for it- starts pumping harder, letting out soft little breathy sounds. He can’t help it, he’s never been this turned on in his entire life. 

The object of his desire, his obsession- stroking himself and watching him. 

“Hyung” he whines, impossible to stop- and he watches Jooheon groan, throwing his head back and fucking up harder into his own fist. 

Changkyun’s toes curl, orgasm close- but he wants to watch when the other cums. 

He tries his best, scissoring his fingers and rocking them up deeper and deeper until he finally feels the buzz beneath his skin when he touches his prostate. 

He’s gonna cum- he’s gonna, and Jooheon is staring directly at him, fucking up into his hand hard and quick and Changkyun can’t stop anymore. He cums hard, shaking between his two hands, aborted little thrusts against his shorts. 

He desperately keeps his eyes open, watches Jooheon watch him, and then his eyes slip shut- jaw dropping open and he’s cumming too. It hits him in the chin, splatters across his chest, and Changkyun whines softly, want's so much he can barely contain it. 

Not the way he expected to reveal his crush, but when Jooheon raises a brow at him playfully, still panting but smile big and dimples showing, he’s definitely okay with it.


End file.
